


To Trust an Incubus: Honor and Pride

by HestiaPrime



Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Psychic Bond, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaPrime/pseuds/HestiaPrime
Summary: Kenta was not the only new worker in the lab that Professor Raiden was in. Ina Hoshide, a former forensics investigator, was offered to work at Prof. Raiden's lab after she passed an interview . She was drawn by the Incubi  but she was particullarly drawn to a particular one, Vald.  {WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE GAME,HIGH CHANCE OF MARY SUE]
Relationships: Devi/Original Female Character(s), Kenta Tanimoto/Harsi/Saji, Vald/Devi/Original Female Character(s), Vald/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Entry 1: The New Job and the Quarantine

Arriving at the doors of the Prof. Raiden's institute, my heart was pounded my chest hard. I had my belonging in my medium suit case, my backpack, and my saddle bag. I sighed out my fears and was greeted by a Chiyoko Tsubasa, the woman in charge of Prof. Raiden's institute in the last 3 months ago and one of the interviewing panels for this job. They were strict about the qualifications and the test. Somehow my internship, and work experience with the forensics in the police department was the spotlight of the interview since I knew the how to handle unsuspecting situations. Well, as an intern in the crime cesspool in country worked.

"Ina Hoshide," Chiyoko greeted me. "Congratulations on landing the job."

"Thank you," I bowed. "I'll do my best."

"I hope so. You know what to do in a quarantine zone, and I trust you that you do well in this job and not just for these... aliens."

"You know the media. They're overstating things. I mean look at the crime news. They managed to hype the whole country because of a minor sideswipe than a double homicide. Media's overrated. I don't trust them much."

"Seems like you know a thing or two on handling things like these. Come, let's get you to the quarantine."

I went through the quarantine procedures and went in. I was immediately greeted with _the_ Prof. Raiden.

"Ina, I see you have begun your job here."

"Professor it is an honour to work with you."

"I see that. Now let me correct the media assumptions. These beings will be quarantined for 6 months and had started 3 months ago. You understand why I did it?"

"Yes. If it was a 6 month quarantine, they must be a species that is hard to communicate with or a very hostile."

"It would be the first option. I need you to analyse their biology and their biological composition as you seem to specialise in the area."

"Why me?"

"These species are quite...frisky per-se. I believe you have worked in a forensics lab in the worst area in the country, you can handle them."

"Trust me, I get frisky." I snorted.

"Yes, yes. There is a cache, you must not harm them for your own safety. Some of them seem to be somewhat prone to violence. By the way, we have a new temp worker with us and my assistant Arata. Come along, I want you to meet these the new beings."

I nodded and trailed behind him. As we reach the living quarters, I was swarmed by the feeling of arousal. I smelt the air, there was no scent of chemicals.

"Um, Professor. Are these beings releasing pheromones or something related? I'm...uh...feeling kind of...well...aroused."

"You seem fine," the he said noting my condition. "The temp was reduced to his knees and a hot mess when we reached here as do I and Arata."

"Trust me," I began. "After working in a forensics lab that partnered up almost all the time with the narcotics unit, aphrodisiacs are a common scent to be inhaled and my mind has built a resistance it's effects though I apologize in advance I you see 'leaks'. The body needs more training if this is a common occurrence."

He just nodded and led me to the first door, labelled '1', containing the otherworldly beings. He told me that the name of the being was Devi.

"Before we enter, I must remind you that they are not hostile. They show other tendencies but not violence. Our senior linguist is the only one that can communicate with them clearly."

I sighed. It seems the police force experience is needed here. He opened the door and let me in. Their living quarters resemble a what seems to be a high end apartment and a prison cell. The shock of arousal comes at me like a tidal wave of desire yet with no smell. I saw him. I saw Devi. He was the epitome of sexiness for lean bodies. Look at him. Gorgeous was not enough to describe him. His lilac hair tied in a man-bun. The way his bangs framed his face. His horns that somehow fits his face. Not to mention the markings on his body. My heart felt like it was being tugged. Like my soul was being pulled by a warm hand. It felt my soul found a love that it had missed. I felt...peace and comfort in me.

"DEVI!" Professor shouted, stunning me. I just ducked to the side sparing my ears. "THIS IS INA. SHE WILL BE HELPING ME! LIKE ARATA!"

I just looked at the Professor with a cocked brow. I recovered my posture and looked at Devi. I gave him a soft look and nodded with a smile.

"Hello...Ina," Devi greeted with his sweet tenor voice. His voice tugged my heart as if it was not stretched enough with this feeling. All of me wants just to be with him in his arms.

"Now come along. We need to meet the rest. You have more chances to know him more in time." I nodded and trailed behind him on our way out of Devi's living quarters. I looked back and smiled once more to Devi.

Next, he took me to the door labelled '2', he told me this quarters belong to Harsi. The one he dubbed, 'problematic'. "Before we enter, know that these may be the evil creatures the other species had warned. Afterall, a rose has it's thorns."

"I understand." I nodded. I was sad inside, but I knew better. The seducers are the best manipulators. The stakes just got higher here. Our interactions may cost us mankind.

We entered and I saw the most badass looking man I have ever seen. He had an air of aggressiveness and willingness to claim. He looked at me with a penetrating stare, like he will pull me and fuck me on the spot. _Hard_. His eyes show a raging storm, a staking predator. To my soul, it felt like meeting a mutual crush that proceeded to a passionate lover. Oh yes passion was in those grey eyes. His body was very muscular, and his dark markings only accentuate it more. His messy hair made him look like he was about to pounce me and his horn makes it looks like he fought to have me.

Again, the Professor's yelling snapped me out. I covered my ears as he yelled at Harsi, introducing me. This man. Once he was done yelling. 

"Nice..." he said in his raspy voice. It reminded me of a seasoned fighter. He fought his way here. His voice reeks with danger. He then proceeds to hum in amusement. "Please, keep in mind that Arata will be watching this all. If anything happens, he will sound the alarm."

"Of course," I noted. We then exited.

The next quarter's occupant was more the exact opposite to Harsi. He was rather small and lean when compared with Harsi and he looked shy. His look was of a victim. I know it since that look was a very common sight in the station. Working with the police, you pick up a thing or two. I felt a tug in my heart to him. My heartstrings were pulled by him. He looked so innocent. His soft features, his grey hair, his violet eyes, his shy looks. Then I heard the professor taking a breath.

"SAJI!" the professor said. "THIS IS INA, SHE WILL BE WORKING WITH ME AND ARATA!"

I was held my heart because of the shock. I was breathing in deeply and the professor looked at me worriedly.

"I told you to warn me sir," I said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Sorry I worried you. From what I see, Saji seem to be a victim of something. I'll investigate it further."

"Well, seems like you can prove your worthy here."

"I'll try to not disappoint."

"Better not," professor said strictly. "Let's get on with our tour, your work will start by tomorrow and you will have debriefing documents on your desk in your room. Your room will be next to our new temp worker, Kenta Tanimoto."

"Can he assist?" I asked.

"Well, yes. What do you need in assistance of?"

"I need to settle down first and set my schedule. By tomorrow I'll give you my schedule."

"Well, then. Let's go see our final subject. He is whom I assume as the leader of their kind."

We were at our final door, number '4'. We entered and was greeted by a regal looking man beast of a man. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and mysterious. Look at him. His solf chocolate skin with white markings that defines his body more than it already has. His piercing gold eyes. His brilliant cream hair. His horns compliments his looks and his stance was doing it well for him.

I heard Professor Raiden clearing his throat and I stood back ducking and with my ears covered.

"VALD!" he yelled. "THIS IS INA! SHE WILL BE WORKING WITH ME AND ARATA!" I sighed and uncovered my ears.

"Ina," Vald said inclining his head, acknowledging my presence.

I nodded in acknowledgment as well. His radiates an air of authority and security. He looks like a man that can take a bullet for you and this guy was a major turn on for me.

"Come on now, let's go meet Arata."

-8-

I was led to the Observation room that doubled as Arata's lab area. We walked pass the interdimensional portal and I was worried and the Professor Raiden quickly explained why he kept it open which was to see of the other species will come back. Plus, Arata keeps an eye on it. We continued on to the Observatory where Arata was busy doing calculations on his panel.

"Arata," he called. "May I introduce you to our new partner in the lab."

He turned and looked at me. His face scrunched up. I knew immediately it was of jealousy.

"I'm Ina Hoside," I introduced myself. "I'm the new associate in researching these new beings."

"Incubi is what we named them," Prof. Raiden said.

"Good thing that we have another set of hands to help us with these freaks."

"Well, it's the constant state of arousal then trust me this is what I am used to working with the narcotics unit. Aphrodisiacs are getting more sophisticated and much stronger. I built up an OK resistance to arousal to function under pressure."

"Good, since they will tend to drag you to bed every time you get near them."

"No shit Sherlock. Why would you dub them 'incubi'? It was no shock if they have a mental capability that effects the mind to forgo sex. Plus, formerly working at the most crime ridden place in the country, perverts are a common thing at the workplace."

"I see we have found our man for the job," Prof. Raiden said. "Ina, keep in mind. They will not force themselves if you are noncompliant. Come now, I will show you the rest of the lab."

"Arata," I said before we left. "I came here to do my job and not impress Professor Raiden."

-8-

We went through the general safety protocols for the incubi. Lights on meaning Arata will be watching, lights off mean Arata must be occupied or asleep. Enter with Arata's supervision. This it so that he could sound the alarm to stun them of they were trying to do something. We discussed this while we toured the place.

After the tour was done. I looked at my watch and saw it was already night. Prof. Raiden let me off for the day. I went to my room and stumbled upon Kenta. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," he greeted back. "I'm Kenta, I'm new here."

"I'm Ina. The new researcher of these Incubi. You seem tired. Vertigo from them?"

"Yes, does it affect you?"

"Yes, but I'm resisted similar kind since I used to work with the forensics alongside the narcotics unit in the police force. I quit because I got a job here. I now that you're a temp but you can make it work. Do you mind if I ask you for help after your work is done?"

"Sure," he said eagerly.

"Cool," I said. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

I yawned and entered my room, which was not too far from Kenta's. I noticed four thick files were on my desk for reviewing on these creatures. My things were brought in and I was unpacking. As I was unpacking, I kept fighting the urge to finger myself as this vertigo of arousal was heavy. Once done unpacking, I set up to read the reviews on these beings.

These files contain their arrival time and sequence. The feedback from other researchers that had gave up and also the linguist. I fell asleep when I was reviewing on Saji's review when I heard a tenor voice calling me. It also spoke some foreign language. It became more insistent. I awoke from my sleep. I was very aroused t the point my hole was leaking with slick. I remembered the tenor voice and remembered that it was similar to Vald's voice. I took a breath and went to see him.

I walked up to his quarters and saw the light was off. Tired and horny, I brushed this off and walked in. When I walked in an shut the door behind, I was greeted with a naked Vald beaconing to me to come to him.

"Vald, why did you call to me?" I asked.

"Ina... come..."he motioned. It was obvious he wanted sex. He was emitting a strong wave of desire in the air that made my pussy wet and trembling. Is this how they bond? Sex?

His eyes were seducing me. Those regal golden pools were filled with desire. His body was well toned and my inner self was melting in the prospect of it. His beaconing added more to the lust appear. His physique was calling out for be fucked.

"Vald, is this how your kind 'bond'?" I asked tentatively.

"Bond," he said. Confirming my thoughts. Like some animals, having sex was a form of bonding. This resonate that feeling in me. It was a string that connected our souls. I can trust him.

I then nodded that I wanted to have bond with him. "Yes, I want a bond with you." He smiled and lifted the arm that was beaconing me which was covering his cock. Dear deities of above, he has one huge cock.

"Ina... come," he said. His voice was just...wonderful. I took off my clothes with my eyes ever leaving him. He too was admiring my figure that came unravelled as I undressed. My nipples were hard, and slick was beginning to drip down my thighs. Once I was done undressing, I he stood up and picked me up. I was a head shorter than him. I was pulled close to his body and we began kissing. I was straddling him as our lips locked in a passionate dance. We tasted each other as our tongues clashed. His was conquering and was exploring mine. He was talented in kissing. His hands began roaming my rump and feeing me out. I felt his cock hardening against my abdomen. We kept out lips locked as he explored me. Once I felt a finger breached my vagina. I moaned as his finger was pressed against my walls, searching for the sweet spots in me. I pulled away and focused son breathing. This was hot. I looked in Vald's eye as he was intent on looking for signs of pleasure.

He laid me on the bed and kept fingering me. When hi hit a bundle of nerves, I moaned louder. He kept teasing me there, even adding a second finger to which I squeaked in surprise. I moved my hand to my clit but he stopped me. I then felt him pressing his thumb on it. I cried in ecstasy when he begins to rub it. I was nearing my orgasm, but it stopped. I mewled at the denial but I saw Vald holding his placing his cock at my opening. He looked at me for approval and I just nodded.

He entered me slowly. I felt the pressure of his large cock against my walls. Dear gods, it was amazing. I swear. I was stretched wider to accommodate his large member. "Vald," I whimpered.

"Ina," he said, his hand on my face. He made me face him and I looked straight into his beautiful golden pools. His eyes were filled with adoration. Once he was hilted in me, he stayed. It felt so deep in me. So wonderful. He began moving. I felt his member lighting up all the sensitive nubs in me. I moaned. His strokes were smooth and steady. His steady thrusts hitting all the points in me. It's driving me crazy. My vagina was tightly clenching his shaft. His eyes was at me as he looked at my pleasured face. He likes what he sees.

"Vald," I moaned. "Please...harder."

Vald grunted and his thrusting became much harder. I cried in pleasure as this beast of a man was pounding me straight on. My orgasm was close and Vald was intent for it to be explosive. I kept chanting his name as I was close. Vald, he was moans were more prominent as his thrust were much harder.

"VALD!" I screamed as I came. I was at my peak of ecstasy and Vald's grunt was loud. I flet him cum as well. I felt warmth in me as he shot his hot seed in me. I loved it. Our orgasm lasted quite long and once we were over, he kept his arms around me.

We felt very in tuned now. His warm body was with is arms around me made me feel secure.

"Vald," said. "That was amazing. So, this is how you kind bond?"

"Yes," he said. "I am able to understand you now. For that I am glad." I was taken aback in shock.

"Wow," I said in awe. "My guts were right. It's great to finally able to understand you. Now let's get cleaned up."

I tried to stand up but my legs were both not functioning. Hence I fell like a sack of potatoes. I cursed. Vald chuckled, stood up and carried me to the bathroom where he cleaned us up. As we cleaned ourselves, I felt this tingling feeling in me when Vald look into my eyes with gratitude. Once we were clean, I was able to shakily walk on my own.

Once we were out of the bathroom, I sighed. "Well," I began. "It seems like we part from here now. I must resume must start work in the morning. Prof. Raiden is expecting much from me. Don't worry. I'll come back to you."

"Ina," Vald said. "I wish to tell you something. You know we have bonded. You must know that I have made it clear to the language expert but he would not accommodate us nor would he tell the professor. He refused to give us what we needed."

"I see," I said in realisation.

"With you, things feel right now," he said. "Would you be my mate now? That's what it means to bond. A bond between us is important. I need to know you would honour our bond."

"I will honour it," I swore.

"Are you sure? It is sacred in my kind and would not force it upon you. We take this bond seriously. You were my choice since our souls are aligned. The gods paved a path for use to be joined. We are in tuned, compatible in the most immerse way. This guarantees that we will be happy together." His tone was serious.

"I see," I said thinking of it. I look up at him with conviction. "I accept. I swear it on my honour and dignity."

He nodded in affirmation. "Good that you understand. You are more special to me than anyone now that we're bonded. I know that you may not understand our culture, but I wish to teach you. Sadly, I must trouble you about something else first."

I kept silent and let him speak. He took a breath and said, "I need something you need to do for me, and it is imperative. I need your help me leave this place. This cell, this quarantine, this building."

I sighed. "Vald. I swore to accept the bond but why ask me to help you leave?"

"I must have the opportunity to communicate with your leaders. Will you help me get free, Ina? I know it is a tremendous thing to ask especially since I need you to come with me. You must trust me. We have bonded and we'll remain together but I can't remain imprisoned here longer. Your professor has wromged me and my associate, Devi. He lied to us about the need for a long quarantine to keep us docile."

I nodded. "Ina, I will no longer abide by this. I'm only a prisoner here since I have allowed myself to be imprisoned. I can escape in a brutal manner if I must. Don't make me do that Ina. My purpose to coming to this world that cannot be delayed."

I sighed loudly this time. "Look Vald. From your stance, I can see we came from a similar point of view. I was formerly part of the law enforcement in this world and I understand why a task must be fulfilled. I do not wish for you to harm anyone. There is also the justification of his long quarantine. He doesn't understand you. It's a procedure written in pen and paper. Well, they are to blame since he and his assistants have been working on machines rather than people. Vald, please. I came here to help them understand your kind. So if you assist me, then I will do everything in my power to help you be free as long as you prove your merit. Please Vald."

He knelt. "Please Ina," he begged. "Take me to Devi and show us out of here."

I gave a contemplating exhale and looked at him in the eye, "I will but not now."

"You must do this for me Ina, or there will be grave consequences." This guy is a tough one. Before I told him my answer once more, his eyes sharpen and he stood up straight. "Unfortunately, we will not be able to proceed tonight. Raiden has arrived by the door."

"What?" I asked in shock. "How can you know that?"

"I have the psychic abilities that allow me to sense and control sentient beings. However, they don't work on my own kind."

Prof. Raiden came storming in shouting, "I caught you, you slut! And I know you had sex with Vald!"

I was getting pissed off. I was beginning to form my retort before Vald cut me off.

"Ina has submitted to my advances, Raiden. It was I who..." Prof. Raiden was shocked and cut me off.

"You...you speak out language now? How are you speaking our language?"

"This is the reason why I compelled her towards me. I needed to bond with her to gain your language. So, as you see, this is entirely my fault." Now, Vald made me feel used.

"Rubbish!" Prof. Raiden shouted and then his next words came out stangled. I saw his eyes were red.

"No Raiden," Vald said in an authoritative voice. "To punish Ina would be an act of travesty. She has done something wonderful to you. You will not fire her."

"No—of course not." Prof. Raiden said in a monotone voice. "You're absolutely right. Thank you, Ina."

I looked at Vald sharply. "Vald, please." I said hiding my frustration.

"What?" he said dismissively.

"Yes, what is it?" Prof. Raiden asked in his normal tone. I looked at him and saw his eyes were not red anymore.

"Uh...nothing."

"I must complement you, you succeed something we tried to get our heads around. I look forward towards this development further in the morning. Good night." He then exited.

"Vald, that is not okay at all. You manipulated him!"

"I realise that but I sense that he was about to have you removed from the building. Drastic action had to be taken. I would not do such a thing without justification."

We are going to have a rather interesting relationship from now on.

"I hope that is true..."

"You'll realise that is true once you have come to know me. I'm not without scruples and you're my bondmate. I would do anything for you, Ina."

"I appreciate it Vald," I said softly. I stood up on my toes and kissed him. "Good night Vald."

He kissed me back. "Good night Ina."


	2. Entry 2: Finding Common Ground

I woke up the next morning, cleaned myself up, and went to the kitchen. On the way there, I saw Kenta holding a bento box in n front of Saji's room. He looked worried. I silently approached him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You and Saji mated, isn't it?" I asked. He looked at me shock and nodded in shame.

"Hey," I said to him. "I won't tell. I'm as guity as you are with Vald. You got to admit to Prof. Raiden about this."

He nodded. "Saji... Well, he seem afraid. He looks like he as hurt bad."

"I see, I'll go meet him after I go grab some breakfast."

"Alright! Thanks Ina." He went in with a lighter heart.

I went in the kitchen and cooked some eggs and sausages with a side of salad. As I ate, my mind was on the future pf my relationship with Vald. He seems like the no-nonsense kind of man and he seems set on his goal on getting out.

I saw the portal was still open and he seems like like he was a high ranking general from his demeanor. Cleared my mind and finished my meal.

I put on my coat and brought my tablet to the observelation room. I met Prof Raiden and Arata. "Good morning Prof Raiden, Arata."

"I heard you have had sex with Vald last night, " Arata said. "I thought you won't whore yourself to them, but you did"

"I'll take the blame for that," I retorted. "I made the connection between bonding and sex. I mean you two didn't Google up 'bonding and sex' for the three months they have been here. Now if you would excuse me, I want to go check on Saji. He seems to be in distress. You two observe here."

I marched out the door, pissed. I went th Saji's room and closed the door. I sighed in frustration.

"I swear those two scientists pathetic." I said in the incubi's native tongue, Zeeroloth. " _Saji, I'm Ina and I want to speak to you._ "

" _How can you speak our language?"_ He asked. " _Who are you bonded to?_ "

" _I am bonded to Vald but I wish to talk to you. I know a victim of abuse when I see one. I used to work in the law enforcement in this world and I see many people that had been hurt. Who did this to you?"_

" _The emperor,_ " he said with anger. " _I was the royal tailor. I made the finest clothes for the emperor. Until one day, I was tricked by Vald and Devi to sleep with the emperor making me his mate and his toy. He hurt me. He hurt me so bad I was sent to a healing chamber a lot of times. I ran away to this world from him. Vald is his general._ Please, I beg you to destroy the portal. Vald will lead an army to conquer ths world the emperor will rule this world. We all will suffer."

"I see," I nodded.

"I was being chased as well, by Harsi. He's one of the most elite hunter that tue emperor sent for me."

I sighed. "Saji, Vald and Devi have been here for 2 weeks before you came. Harsi arrived a day after you."

"Harsi's here!?" he asked in shock. "Please, get me out! Please!"

"Calm down Saji. If I go and talk to Harsi that he won't kill you and come here alive and with evidence, will you stay?"

He hesitated a bit and nodded. "Can you send Kenta in? I want to talk. To him."

"Sure, Saji. But promise me one thing, let's make it a fair exchange."

"What is it?"

"You stay here and do what you're good at, sewing. If you want to succeed here, you must have to be good at something. You were a tailor, try tailoring stuff. I'll order some cloths for you to make. Deal?"

"Only if you prove to me that he will not take me back."

I nodded and exited his quarters. I saw Kenta outside. "Stay here." I said sharply. I went to Harsi's room. looked at the light and it was on. Good, at least Arata is watching.

I walked in Harsi's chamber.

" _Harsi,_ " I said strictly. " _Why are you here?_ "

He looked at me with interest. " _I was sent to capture Saji and bring him back to the emperor."_

" _You plan on doing that?_ " I asked

" _Nah! The guy's an asshole. Staying here is way better lady. Plus, with that general, he'll order him to beat me to death."_

I scoffed " _who was this general?_ "

" _Vald, he beat the shit out of me day after day. All of that because I was his best hunter._ "

" _I see, Vald and I will have a very interesting conversation after this. Val and Devi is here but he does not know you and Saji are here. I am bonded to Vald and I need you to cooperate with me._ "

" _Why the fuck should I listen to you?_ " he said menacingly.

" _Let me feel your arms,_ "

" _You sure you won't do something?_ "

" _I am a scientist at foremost. Now arms please._ " He huffed and let me feel out his arms. I immediately felt a differance in the density of muscle and when I squeeze his wist, his bone felt much more different that Vald's. Vald was essentially a waling iron pole that was covered in very dense foam while Harsi felt like a a normal muscled man what was slightly harder maybe due to his genetics. I took my hands off him.

"Curious," I wondered.

" _What bitch?_ " Harsi asked grumpily.

" _Harsi,_ " I began, " _Have you ever fought Vald in hand-to-hand combat?_ "

" _Yeah, and I lost. The emperor used that as an excuse to make him torture me._ "

" _Have you punch other people before?_ "

" _Of course I have!_ " he yelled. " _You're underestimating me? I can break you neck with my bare hands._ "

" _Harsi, I didn't question your neck breaking abilities. Rather, I want to ask. When you fought him, did it felt...I don't know...weird? Like you were punching something not...organic?_ "

" _Yeah, he had a harder punch than anyone I've ever fought,"_ he said. " _I thought he was training better than me_."

"I see," I said to myself. I thanked him and went out. I went to the kitchen to get a drink and went over all the information that I have.


	3. Entry 3: The Nightly confession

I pulled out a bottle of wine that I kept in the cabinet and poured myself a glass. All this tension all circle around this sadistic emperor that was interested in this sadist lifestyle and forced that on Saji. I drowned the glass of wine and saw Arata walking into the room looking angry. "What the hell did you talk to Harsi just now? Why were you groping him?" He demanded.

"Look," I said exasperated. "I am stressed. These 'incubi' are odds against one and another and all because of this sadist of an emperor."

"What did you say when you talk to Saji and Harsi?" Prof Raiden asked as he walked in.

"Saji was tricked by Devi and Vald to sleep with the emperor. Their engagement in sex means like marriage among them. Take this seriously. From what I understand, they have this mental connection as they have psychic abilities."

I poured myself another glass. "Look, from what I understand from Harsi, they are from a militaristic place, like Nazi era Germany. That is what I have established. I need you two to close that portal and take it away. I know I trust Vald to NOT kill me but his love relationship with Devi makes me doubt his feelings."

"I need the portals open so our friends may visit us." I fumed and frowned my wine once more. The effects is starting to kick in.

"Fine then," I said lowly. "If I fail to let them make peace and allow Vald to conquer earth, it will be your fault." Great, that sadistic emperor plus loyalist general that has a forbidden love interest is giving me tragedy novel feels.

-8-

I stumbled down the hall to my room. When I passed Vald's room, my drunken brash brain decided to take a 90˚ turn and went in. Vald was sleeping in his bed, I saw the indicator light was not on, and took off my lab coat and laid beside him. I cuddled Vald and asked silently, "Vald, are you here to conquer us?"

I heard the alien sighed and said yes.

Let out a huff of air pulled myself into him. "I see. Saji told me. He lives beside you. He bonded with Kenta. I spoke to Harsi as well, he has serious issues with you. Threatened to break my neck when I checked his arm. I'll try to stop you, I can't. You're the type of persona to get things your way. You can get by me regardless. Am I just a piece of your masterplan, Vald? Will I be discarded after this conquest of yours?"

"No. No, my love. I bonded to you and I will never break it. Bonding to you was the sweetest thing that happened in my life. I will never discard you. Not willingly. Never!"

"Not willingly? You will force yourself to break this bond for Devi after you conquer us?"

"No! Not even for Devi. I've been waging a war within myself. I go back and forth. The easiest way out is to conquer your world and return to the life I have always known."

He stopped to look me in the eye. I averted his gaze by looking down. I was shaking inside. He placed a hand on my cheek, caressing it gently.

"It is also the act of a coward. I would be thinking of my needs alone and condemning, Devi, your world, now even Saji and Harsi. Now I can justify this by passing judgement on your world. I told myself it was a place in dire need of order, but what world can possibly be improved by the order my emperor inflicts?"

"I see."

"What were you thinking my love?"

"I wish for you to kill me if you had chosen to conquer humankind. I am better dead at the hand of my lover than to see people suffer. I talked to Saji about his condition when he was with the emperor. He was miserable. I bet you were miserable too."

"I was. Devi and I, we're inseparable. Like us, Devi and I were aligned as well. We came to your world after we ask to scout this world in order to find a place to escape."

"So, you would be together," I whispered. "Vald, why did you drag me into this? Go bond with Devi if you love him that much. You don't mind it of you leave me. I've been left multiple times. You're not the first man to use my affections for a job."

He wrapped his arms around me. "No, I will not defiantly throw away our bond. Being with you now has eclipsed Devi in my heart and I will not let you go. Never will." His voice was firm. "Ina, I will not let go of you. Rest now Ina. Sleep."

His words made me very sleepy and my eyes began to flutter. I fell asleep in his arms.

-8-

I woke up and felt warm arms around me and I felt a hard body being pushed against me. I remembered our conversation last night. Being a cog in a larger scheme. Seems like my role. Like every time! I never get what I wanted. Always being a part of someone else's plans.

I huffed and got out. Well tried. Vald held me back. "Ina please," he said calmly in my mind. He turned to face me and looked me in the eye.

"Vald, tell me. If you and Devi had bonded back then, will you be punished?"

His lips formed a thin line and he said. "Yes. Devi will be the one that will be punished. In turn I will. He's my beloved. He once was. Now you have bonded with me. My affection is stronger for you than what I had with Devi. That is the beauty of our souls being aligned."

"You were aligned with Devi as well."

"I was and still am. You are as well; you have chosen me to bond with and I am happy to bond with you."

"What if...what if my interactions with Devi led me to having his affections and we...have a...three-way romantic relationship? Can the bond do that."

"You are willing to let Devi in our relationship?"

"If he gains my affections without your intervention. You and I bonded by pure curiosity and lust. I want him to court me. I will give him the title of a love interest for now. We'll see how this progresses. After he gained it, you two need to apologize to Saji and Harsi. You two played a part in their harm and I will not let that slide. I see them as brothers to me and I need you two to apologize."

"That is it?"

I turned and looked at him seriously. "That's it. That's all the prerequisites for us to get together. If you all want to live here, there will be no hatred is to be between all four of you. Hating each other just shows that shithead of an emperor has his influence here. Living in this hatred that all of you had. He is the source of this feud and I need you to resolve this. Forget that bag of crap. New world, new life. So do we have a deal?"

He leaned in and kissed me. "I agree. This is a heavy deal, but I accept it." I nodded and kissed him goodbye. I went out and sighed. What brought it in me? Why am I doing this? I'm going to have relationship with two men. Never mind they're _aliens from another dimension_! I just went back to my room and took a cold shower to begin my awkward day. Maybe teaching Saji for a try. Maybe teaching Devi a board game.

-8-

I went through the procedures of obtaining board games, fabrics, and sewing materials from outside the facility and began my day with Saji. I brought a sketch book and some colour pencils for Saji. I went in and saw him and Kenta talking. "Good morning Kenta, Saji. Saji, I brought some stuff for you to use. A sketch pad and some coloring pencils. I heard you were a tailor in your dimension. Maybe you can use them to design more clothing."

"You want me to make you clothes?" He asked fearfully.

"Not by force. Like..."

"In this dimension, we can do things that we want to do it and how we want to. You can do your tailoring as a hobby and a job," Kenta added.

"Yeah! Like a friend once said, if you enjoy your work, you won't work for a day. It means that if you enjoy the work that you do, you if feels like you're not working at all."

"When must it be due?" Saji asked.

"That's the thing. I want you to take this tailoring as a hobby. Something that you enjoy. Go wild in your designs. Feel free to express yourself. There's no due date for a hobby. Just personal enjoyment and advancement. Kenta, why not you show him some human fashions in the internet with Saji."

"Of course! Come here Saji, let me show you." Kenta told him, and Saji had a spark in his eyes when his beloved said that.

"Kenta, can I trust you with him?"

"Of course, Ina."

"Okay, I'll be back in a while. I need to meet with someone." I walked out and went to see Devi."

Devi was lying in his bed, and looked at me as I came in. I waved at him and he sat up.

" _Good morning Devi,_ " I greeted.

" _Good morning my lovely Ina, what brings you here?_ "

" _Well, Vald and I had a serious conversation about...the three of us becoming a triad._ "

" _What did he say?_ "

" _More like what did I said to him. I agreed to bond with both of you only if you work you way up to make me feel like a lover. I gave you the benefit of me seeing you as a friend._ "

He stood up and hugged me. He was profusely crying and thanking me and he would work hard. I let him cry it out until he was left sobbing. He the kissed me suddenly. I was shocked and pushed him away.

" _Not yet! No kissing yet!_ " I warned him.

" _I'm sorry Ina, dear. I'm just so happy!_ "

" _I'm not done yet. There is another part of this deal of this three-way bond to work is when you and Vald apologize to Harsi and Saji. I need you to quit thinking of what that freaking emperor of yours will do to you. If you want to live here, the you have to apologize to Harsi and Saji, and put the what the emperor had done to you in the past. I don't want you to live here and still have his influence in your brain. That was the deal. Become my lover **and** put your pasts behind. There's no one or the other. It's double or nothing._"

He contemplates for a while and nodded. " _Alright. I...agree._ "

" _Good._ " I sat on his bed and invited him to sit next to me. " _Friends can't kiss but friends can talk to each other and tell stories. Sit here._ "


	4. Entry 4: Knowing each other

" _Where do you want to start?_ " I asked.

" _From the beginning,_ " Devi said in interest.

" _Well, let me introduce my recent backstory. I was a forensic expert with the police. I quit because I got the offer to work here and here I am._ "

" _You can just quit work just like that?!_ "

" _Yeah, we have to work to earn a wage that we use to buy necessities. other things and services. That's how things work in out world. You can work as anyone as you have the skill, qualification, or interest._ "

" _Wait, so you are not designated a work force when you have matured?_ "

" _No. we can be what we want and be anyone we want. Many can't achieve their dreams because of financial constraints but we always hold the saying 'where there is a will, there is way'._ "

" _This world is beginning to crazier than I thought._ "

" _That's how freedom works. We determine our destiny. Great risk is taken with freedom, you can swing toward successful to failure. You have to have a personal moral compass to make the best of it_."

" _This world is insanity squared," he sighed. "Well, let's talk about your past then._ "

" _Well, I was born in a high class family and lived an affluent life._ "

" _Family?_

" _Well, a family is a very close chain of people that most likely be related by blood that are lived closely and have very close relationship together. They consist of parents, and siblings. Even include extended parts of the family like the siblings of you parents and their children._ "

" _What are these 'parents'? is that the fancy earth word for those who supply your genetic material?_ "

I see. We're speaking scientific terms here. I sighed preparing mentally for a highly scientific conversation.

" _Yes. There are biological parents, that did the deed and bring a child to life and raise it together. If they don't want to raise them or are unable to, the child can be adopted by others. They are called adopted parents. They raise this child as if it were born by their union. Parents fall in love with each other and make the decision to have a child by any means. To humans, relationship matters very much._ "

" _They can fall in love with anyone?! Whomever their hornless head fancy?!_ "

" _Generally, yes. My parents did. My brother did as well._ "

_"I think that you are messing with me...but it is the truth isn't it?" he muttered. "How is that even possible? Tell me more._ "

" _Like I said, I came from a wealthy family. My father the owner and president of an enterprise that focuses on medical equipment and medicine. My mother works as the owner of a fancy hotel. They had 4 children; Tenya, Yuna, Sakuma, and me. Tenya was the genius of the family, he was the eldest and studied biotechnology and business. I don't know how but he managed. He became the chief executive officer of the company my father owns and the heir. Yuna is the second eldest, she's the one who became a famous entertainer. She became an actor, fashion model, and fashion designer. Sakuma was the business orientated of us and third child. He studied business and economics, and helps my mother manage her hotel. Then, there's me. I was the imaginative and curious one._ "

" _So, you became a 'police'? What is it anyway?_ "

" _Law enforcement. Its one of many law enforcement units in this world._ "

" _So, you enforce commands by your leader then._ "

" _Not exactly. We generally work to keep the peace and follow the rule of law accordingly. There are light and heavy punishments depending on the severity of the crime. We execute the criminal if the severity of the crime to too high, like murdering several people in very gruesome ways with really questionable motives._ "

" _You have dealt with these people?_ "

" _The aftermath. Dead bodies are a daily occurrence in my line of work. Finding out the cause of death, how they died, what weapon was used, looking at the crime scene. I find out how someone died and assist the leader of the team on the murder to find the killer. I used to work at the most crime ridden city in the nation._ "

" _That was why they took you in?_ "

" _I think so. Prof Raiden says he thinks your kind are the ravagers that the previous 2 told us._ "

" _I see,_ " he said sadly. I placed my hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

" _Look Devi, you and Vald came here to scout this place to escape and I will make this transition as smooth as possible for you two," I said with conviction. "I promise you._ "

I took a deep breath and kissed him deeply. He was shocked but he was quick to respond and kissed me back. The kissed escalated and became more sensual. His hands began to roam my body, teasing my hips. Gradually getting lower, and lower. He placed his hands on my panty and felt his hand roaming my labia. His other hand roamed my back. This lasted for several minutes until I pulled away.

" _Devi,_ " I said with heavy breath. " _Not yet._ "

" _Of course,_ " he said, pulling his hands off. " _But you promise, right?_ "

" _Yes. That kiss was to seal. Seal it. Some humans, especially lovers do it._ "

" _That's a wonderful thing...wait lover._ "

" _Yes, I lied about being a friend. You had me at love interest._ " I kissed his cheek and went out. I went out to the lab to fill in my findings on the bond. I was typing away on the desktop that was prepared and Arata came up to me. He looked nervous.

"Ina," he said. "Do you have a minute? I wish to discuss something with you."

I cocked my brows and turned my chair to face him. "I'm listening."

He looked down, blushing. "W-what if you were wrong about something? Wr-wrong of your sexual orientation." I nodded and letting him continue. "Before I was chosen to work with Professor, I thought I was asexual. I wasn't attracted to anyone, be it male or female. With these incubi, they are making me hard to resist the urge to... have affection towards someone."

I nodded. "I'm not surprise Arata. Unlike Viagra, the incubi possess the mental ability to manipulate the sexual affection of someone. Being asexual didn't help you cause much as well. As far as I have seen, you two can resist the urge to 'do the deed' with one of them because of your being. The professor is old, hence why he didn't jump the gun on this project and you being asexual. Kenta and I on the other hand are set on being attracted to someone. I'm a heterosexual and Kenta, either a bisexual or homosexual. Seems like their mental capabilities are using the inclinations of the target to get what they want. If you were inclined towards effeminate features, you may be driven towards either Devi or Saji. If you are inclined to masculine features, you may be drawn to Vald or Harsi. So, big reveal. Who is it?"

He blushed. "I-it's the Professor." There was a long pause. "Aren't you celebrating or something?"

"What? Me yelling, 'I knew you had it in you!'? No. My advice ins just to go with what you feel like. I've been down that lane of 'not-so-straight'. Relax. The mind a curious thing Arata."

"I see." Then his snobby attitude kicks back in. "Now get back to work!"

I shook my head and went on typing. I was typing for 2 hours until I heard Prof Raiden called me from the doorway. He told me to follow him to his office. I saved my work and followed him to his office.

I sat in the chair in front of his desk as he sat down. "Ina, I congratulate you on the continuous braking discoveries the mental capabilities of the incubi."

"Thank you, but I assume that wasn't the only thing isn't it?"

"Yes, I had taking considerable time and had decided to take you advice to shut down the portal and disassemble it."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir!"

"I saw it from an angle where a secondary scouting unit may come in. With the confirmation that I have obtained from you recent notes, I have confirmed my suspicion that their kind are the ravagers that the other 2 had been speaking of. Arata, Kenta and I will be disassembling the portal, you will be in charged of the incubi."

I nodded and thanked him. Disassembling the portal took days, told the professor. This was the perfect time to get them together. I went back to the lab and finished my report. I went to the observation panel and saw the incubi were doing their own thing. I sighed. Tomorrow will be the day they begin to disassemble the portal; tomorrow will be the day my plan begins.


	5. Entry 5: Consolation and unity.

After I woke up, went to Harsi. I wanted to get a stable acquaintance with him. I stood outside his room and sigh. Pulling all the courage in me and went in. Inside, I saw Harsi sitting on his bed looking straight at me.

" _What do you want bitch?"_

_"Well, just to know you I guess."_

_"What is it that you wanna know? There's nothing to good to do anyway."_

_I sat down by the computer and said, "The last time we met, you said you've fought before. You like fighting?"_

_"Yeah, I'll hit anyone any day. What is it to you?"_

_"Well, I used to be in professional fighting before. Mixed Martial Arts competitions, as they called it here."_

_"You fight as well? You don't seem like it but then again, you're a female."_

_"We have our own category. The males are in another. Anyway, why not we look at some fighting sports?_ "

He grinned, " _Show me._ "

I logged in to the internet and we watched several UFC and othe combat sports.

He was surprised that there were rules and referees to watch over the match for safety reasons. He would often comment on the form or the angles of the kicks and punches. Sometimes he would cheer at a move that was executed properly, and he would scream whenever he would see the fighters did something stupid. I his reactions were amusing to watch.

We spent hours watching and commentating at the fights. He even saw some of my fights. He was strictly unbiased. He would scold and yell me when he saw me taking the wrong step in the video, he would hum in amusement at some of my creative moments in fight.

We were watching combat sports the whole day. When I was dinner time, I had to excuse myself. Harsi stopped me.

" _That was fun,_ " he said. " _Maybe I could try sometimes._ "

" _Well, I don't think so. I mean no offence but you horn is...well not allowed in ring. Maybe you can teach some of these guys, maybe teach me after this quarantine is over._ "

" _Sure, why not. You could use moves like mine. Unless Vald beat me to it._ "

" _Don't worry. I can always use variation in my techniques. I'll teach you the rules of MMA, so you can fight with Vald somewhat fairly_."

His eyes lit up. " _Keep your word to it, bitch!_ "

I nodded and went out. I went to the kitchen and made dinner with double dessert. I made a cake to share with Vald. When I was waiting for the cake to bake, Kenta came in.

"Hey Kenta," I called.

"Ina, what is it?"

"Do you want to bond with Harsi?" He immediately blushes and stammered.

"I-I do."

"Good. I need you to help me fix the feud between these four. Saji and Harsi hate Devi and Vald. I want them to make up and live in peace. All four of them to live here."

"How do you propose that?"

"We... be the middle ground. We from a bond as a triad and we make them discuss clear things out. Tonight. We must try to bond with then and make them talk to each other."

"If that is the way to get them to agree then. I'm in."

-8-

Once I was done eating and the cake was baked. I went to the Devi's room first and called him. " _Devi,_ " I called. I saw the light wasn't on. Arata must be sleeping. It was kind of late.

He looked up and called smiled. " _I know I'm breaking protocol but wanna have a sleepover with Vald? We can have fun playing human games._ "

His eyes sparkle at the mention of Vald and games. He leaped up and followed me out. He asked about the cake that I had.

I explained the variety of human food to him until we reached my room. We went in to gather the board games. I gave him the games; Jenga, chess, snakes and ladders, and a deck of cards. Devi carried them and we went to Vald's room.

I made a 'hush' sign and went in. "Vald, I decided we should have a sleepover and I brought some cake."

"What is this sleepover _?_ "

"Well, it's a human activity where friend sleep together at one of their place and have some fun before sleeping together. This way we get to know each other."

" _I see._ "

" _Well, I also brought someone._ " I walked to the main door and showed Devi standing there.

' "Surprise!" he called. "Miss me Vald?"

Devi tosses the games on the floor, ran up to him and hug him. Devi was crying and Vald was hiccupping. I just stood there, watching their reunion. It was heartful and I was sad. I was silently jealous and angry at myself for being in between them. I silently backed up to the cage door. Once I opened it, the sound made the two look at me.

" _Um...I don't want to get in the way of this reunion between you two._ " I stammered as I tried to leave. Devi pulled me and I was in between them. This was awkward.

" _Don't be like that sweetie dear,_ " Devi said. " _We need you. We do._ "

I sighed. I just settled in their hug. Getting the feels. I was the standing there, absorbing the feels from my 'husbands'. I inhaled deeply and pulled myself out before things get hot and heavy.

" _Alright,_ " I said. " _I don't want to have sex right now and we're here to have a slumber party. Let's play!_ "

We played Jenga first. I was stacking the pieces as I explained the rules to them. Telling the we can have a conversation as we play.

"I'll go first," I took an end piece form the lower layer. " _Well, there's my move._ "

-8-

We discussed about ourselves and our work. I was very surprised that Vald did not use the computer to look up on the internet to find out everything since he was 'not used the technology here and not break the privacy of my mate.' That was sweet of him even if he said that in a monotone voice. He, in turn was shocked that I was the youngest and I had siblings. Devi was interested in learning the human family and Vald was mentally bracing himself for the males of the family to challenge him and Devi.

" _Well, at least you are off the hook for using me for financial purposes,_ " I encouraged Vald.

" _Thank you for those words Ina,_ " he said with a small smile. " _Your words have some encouragement._ "

" _You two need to prove yourselves. My family is strict when it comes to my...romantic partners and you two aren't exceptions._ "

" _We came to this world knowing we will face hardships. I was not ready for this._ "

Devi began laughing. " _You made him stumped,_ " he giggles. " _This world is full of surprises._ "

I was braiding Devi's hair as we talk about our lives and them being both marvelled and stumped at both the simplicity and complexity of the world they are in now. The values that is world and theirs. I was surprised at the militaristic view that these people have. When I was done, I gave a small kiss on Devi's cheek. They were simple braids that fall went into a ponytail.

" _Done. You look beautiful._ " My voice began to sound tired and I leaned on him. I was feeling tired and my eyes began to droop. Devi was warm and I snuggled by him. I was falling asleep and I felt myself being lifted and I was in between two very warm bodies. I made nothing of it cuddled between the two mass of body.

The next day, I was awakened by the siren, probably triggered by Arata. This nearly gave me a heart attack. This made them cover me instinctively. Vald was shielding and Devi put his arms around me and pushed me in the mattress to cover me with his own body. This happened until the siren was over. When it was over, Devi let go of me and I took a deep breath. Arata and Dr Raiden stormed in and Vald and Devi jumped to defend me. "Why are you here?!" Arata. "You have sex with them? You lust whore!"

Vald looks like that he wants to murder them. Dr Raiden looked around looked at me. "Arata, calm down look around," he told Arata. "Devi, do you understand me?"

Devi looked to Vald and Vald shook his head. "He does not understand you," Vald told him. "You are accusing her of being a whore. We were having a 'sleepover'. Her interactions with us are very eye opening and lets us understand earth's...society more. If you try to threaten her, we will not hesitate to harm you."

Dr Raiden told them that he was not threatening me and told Arata to stand down. He talked some sense to the assistant and Arata begrudgingly backed down. I was just shocked with Arata and Dr Raiden coming in and with the assistant coming in with accuses. I was silent the whole scene. Dr Raiden looked at my face; pale, and shocked. He was very confused and disappointed at me. I fell on the bed and sat there and with a blank look. I was very distraught.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"She will be removed from the premises and will not be allowed to return. Her actions went against our rules."

Vald and Devi's eyes glowed red. "No, you two." I begged.

"We do not wish for you to be removed from our range. I will not tolerate this."

" _I don't know what Vald said but I am not going to let them neat you my sweet._ "

They force Dr Raiden and Arata to walk out and leave us alone. Devi returned to his cell soon after giving us goodbye kisses. I looked at the door and sighed. She was scott free, for now. I kissed Vald. "That was a close call," I whispered. My head rested on his shoulder.

He stroked my head gently. "You have done so much for me. For us, Devi as well. Of all of us, you're working the hardest."

"You still want to go back?"

His arms wrapped around me and tighten them around me. He sets his head on mine. I sense he is feeling sad. "You have done so much; I came here to get way from my world. I came here on my own volition. Going back, I will be dooming this beautiful world that gave us you. Bringing you to mine will only bring you misery and kill you slowly. Seeing that I have more than binary choices is a breath of fresh air. I am free."

"But..."

"No, I took a risk when bonding with you. I am relieved that I bonded to someone to caring as you. I am relieved that you let Devi in as well. You have accepted us with your open arms. As your mate, I...have nothing to give you in return other than my word to cherish and protect you."

I just...stuck there. My mind going blank. I swore felt tears. This man...alien. Just told me...

"Vald? Why? I'm just some random...alien that want to study you. Why...proclaim this to me? We basically used each other. You used me to escape your world and, I used you to understand you. How did we ended up like this?"

"That is the beauty of our soul being aligned. It is beautiful."

"I know it's just human societal standards and all but I don't have much nor do I look as good. Heck, Devi's gorgeous and women would kill for for his level of looks. I meal look at me. I used to work in a crime ridden part of the most dangerous city in the country, looking for evidence of crime. Not...teaching children or doing arts. I deal with dead people." I paused, heaving my breath. "You just appear and instantly say you care for me is...absurd, by all means of logic."

He just pulled me in to bed and we just cuddled. I was in his arms, with my head under his chin. I felt protected. He was whispering comforting words in Zeeroloth. Maybe it was just because of the sheer shock of today but, the gravity of having an alien...husband just fell on me like a ton of bricks.


	6. Entry 6: Coming together

That morning, I went to Dr Raiden's office. He and Arata were there, they were expecting me. I took a seat across Dr Raiden, next to Arata. Arata looked much sour than usual.

"The information you have may deciding factor in your employment here," he said seriously. "What have you learnt about them?"

I sighed. "What have you known?"

"Well, we don't know of their biology. Just they can eat human food."

"Well, the growth pattern of their horns is what that determines their chaste, attacker and defenders. Attackers are the soldiers, and the defenders stay behind and do the civilian work. Attacker seems to be physically stronger than defenders."

"I see, anything else?"

"Well, Harsi the personally claimed that he was the strongest and he was sent to fight Vald and l lost. Vald, mind you is a general. I noticed that their muscle density are different. I have yet to test the theory that I have but, ether Vald has a genetic mutation that allows him to be stronger or he was medically enhanced."

"Why are they here?"

"Vald and Devi came here to scout this place, but in they were here to run away from their emperor. Saji as well. Harsi came here to chase Saji but gave up since this place was too comfy. Well, I get where Harsi is coming from. A cage match with an enhanced soldier is not the best life. For Saji... he was raped on a daily basis."

The men grimaced at on of their subject's previous circumstances. "What do you know of this 'bond'?" Dr Raiden asked.

"From what I understand, bonding of the formation of a psychic connection through sex. The rare 'alligned' bond is where individuals have some sort of a metaphysical link before bonding. These bonds are very treasured in them and they will do anything to protect their bonded ones. From what I understand, if a bond is severed improperly, the severing may lead to mental problems."

Dr Raiden let out a huff. "Your explanation of the bond is better compared to the temp's explanation. What of their technology?"

"Mostly military focused."

"Socially?"

"Imperial tyranny. Ruled by an emperor dead set in conquering other worlds. A chase system. The bond in used as political infiltration."

"Vald and Devi have no intention to conquer Earth?" Arata asked.

"They were if this place was a shit hole, but they didn't because this was a peaceful place. No chaste. No forced arena fights. Then, I was 'aligned' with them and they do not want me to be miserable. They are very tender in private moments, as you have witness."

Dr Raiden nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, from that information, you can stay. From what I understood from Kenta, you have done exceptional work on integrating Harsi and Vald, both very hard to sway to our culture. You may rest the evening and tomorrow we will dismantle the portal. After much deliberation and very persuasive suggestions from Vald, the portal has no merits in staying open."

I thanked him and went to my room. I spent the rest of my day resting and just recovering the initial shock of the day there.

-8-

The next day, the four of us began dismantling the portal. At the outskirts of my mind I felt the anxiousness of Vald on his decisions. During the lunch break, I went to him instead of eating lunch with the rest. Vald was standing in the middle of the room, staring in the at the distance.

"Vald?"

He sighed and went up to me. I just stood there, and he looked at me with a blank look in his eyes. I looked around to see the computer on. Ah, internet. "I see you found out about the internet, I bet you have seen the chaos in our world," I said softly. "You know, in the chaos there is order."

"The terminal...the information network...I... I cannot understand. This world is a contradiction of itself. Peace in chaos, chaos in peace... I cannot process how do you live in a world like this."

"Neither do I, but we all have ways to live in this world. No one can just change the world just simply with their own will."

"You wish you can?"

"Sometimes I wish I could, Vald. Yet, if I did something will be lost. If my will be imposed, whose freedom will I take? I cannot fully blame someone for their wrong decisions, nor can I force them to conform to mine. Unlike your world, I don't want my life to be predetermined."

"But all this...confusion...there is no order in this world. The suffering in this world. How can you live in a world like this?"

"I just live. I can't do anything Vald. I have no power to do this..." I sighed. I pulled him to sit on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest. Feeling the crushing weight of the world just by our small talk. His arms were around me and his head was resting on mine.

" _Give me the chance to change the world. I can lead this world. I can help change this. Let this world prosper. This is not my emperor's will. This is mine,_ " he whispered in my ear.

" _How?_ "

" _I could lead them. I know how to maximise usage of resources, so there will be plenty for everyone. I can show an unlimited resource of energy. Eradicate disease. Stop exploitation. Give everyone equal and astounding amount of prosperity."_

" _You can't do that. No one can._ "

" _I understand your doubt but give me a chance and I will change the world_ ," he said with determination, lifting my chin up to look me in the eye. " _Let me show you what I can do. I can accomplish all the things I had said. Accomplish this with no violence, death, nor bloodshed._ Be by my side, Ina. _As my lieutenant. Both you and Devi._ "

" _You'll just be conquering Earth. Enslaving us."_

" _No! I will never be like my emperor._ "

" _Give me a chance. Let me prove to you. Ina, please. You must join me."_

" _I cannot strive for glory if one of my mates disagree. Devi too would say the same. We are all equal in our bond, Ina. When one disagrees, then there will no compromise. Please, give me a chance. Let me show you. Prove to you that I can change the world for the better._ "

I sighed the determination in him. It was a roaring flame. A determination to do good, no better than his world. I guess, I'll give him a chance.

I placed my head on his neck. " _Alright Vald. You have my blessing,_ " I whispered, still unsure what I have agreed to.

"I will never betray your trust, my love," he swore.

The intercom crackled, "Ina, if you're done making out, come back here and continue tearing down the portal."

" _I'll see you this evening_ ," I whispered with a wink and left.

-8-

I walked up to Devi's room and meet up with him. I entered to see him lying on his bed, seemingly asleep. I crept up to him and laid by him, nuzzling his neck, giving him a sensual lick to his pulse. " _I know this may be out of character Devi_ ," I whispered. " _But I really want to spend some 'special' quality time with both you and Vald. Arata and Raiden aren't up to see us, so why don't we take this chance to do it._ "

His arm was around me and kissed me in the cheek and took a deep breath of my scent. " _I see my sweet is very eager tonight_ ," he whispered. He sat up and pull me in his arms. " _Let's get going_."

He carried me to Vald's room and Vald was wide awake. " _Ina...Devi..._ " he breathed. He pulled us in his bed, and we began making out. He could feel the lust between us, and he too wanted to join. Devi was kissing me intensely and I felt Vald was behind me, kissing my neck and cheeks. " _Ina, are you sure about bonding to us? To be together with us forever,_ " Devi asked.

I manoeuvred us so the three of us are facing together. I pulled us together, as two were kissing each other and the third ravishes the sweets spots on the two's necks. We switch partners to let it be fair. The feeling of constant affection and attention. I was so absorbed with their kisses, I did not notice that both Devi and Vald were naked until they took off my clothes as I felt the brush of cold air on my skin.

" _Human garments are very bothersome to get off,_ " Vald murmured huskily as he pulled of your panties.

Once Devi pulled my shirt off, chuckled. " _I like this,_ " he said as he unclasped my bra. " _It's like opening a secret prize and that prize is you, my wonderful mate._ "

" _Would you two make peace with Harsi and Saji once we're done?_ "

" _For you,_ _" Devi said as he pulled away my bra. "_ _We would do anything. Now let us enjoy our bond._ _"_

_Devi began putting his fingers in me finding my sweet spot. I moaned as his fingers pushed, pulled, curled, uncurled, and scissor me as they kissed me and each other._

_"_ _Devi,_ " Vald whispered. " _Play with her nub. She will more pleasured._ "

_Devi complied and used his thumb to play with. This caused me to moan loader. The buzz was much stronger now. "_ _Devi!_ " I yelled. Then I felt fingers breaching my ass. I cried in shock. Thick fingers belonging to Vald was mimicking Devi's action.

_"_ _Are you alright?_ " Vald asked.

_"I-I'm fine," I wimpered. "My ass is new to this. Keep on going."_

_"Let me numb the pain," he said in my ear. The pain slowly and pleasure is all that is left. Vald loosen me up as he kept his fingers moving in my ass._

_"I think she's ready," Vald said removing his fingers._

_"Ah yes," Devi said, removing his as well. I whimpered at the void that was left but I didn't last long. They both entered me at once. I cried in ecstasy as their members breached in me. I can feel them in me nearly touching me, just separated by a small piece of flesh in me._

_"Vald," Devi moaned. "I can feel you, both of you."_

_"Devi," Vald moaned as well. They both begin to thrust in me. The pleasure comes from both sides. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. The strong pulses from both my cunt and ass. I cried their names as the waves of pleasure went through. I can feel their member pressing in me and against each other in me._

_"Ina!", "Devi!", "Vald!"_

_I felt them came in me. Filling me. I slumped but I was supported Vald and Devi. I was breathing heavily. They were still in me. They then pulled out moments later and we laid awkwardly. I was lying on them, by torso on Devi and my legs on Vald. "Sorry," I said. "I don't have that much stamina."_

_"I don't mind," Devi said close by my ear. "You can improve it in time."_

_Vald caressed my legs. "I'm happy," he said. "Us together. My heart is soothed."_

_I was still in the clouds. "I love the you both," I said. "If I was not on my pill, high chance I get pregnant with this much semen in me."_

_"If a child?" Devi asked. "The pill?"_

_"A medicine that temporarily stops me from being pregnant," I explained tiredly. "My life to too hectic for raising a child. Maybe life would slow down, I may settle down with children."_

_I then dozed off._


End file.
